


Inktober Prompts 2019 BUT STORY MODE

by This_is_my_stand_KEY_ENTITY_EXTRACTION



Category: Miscelanous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_stand_KEY_ENTITY_EXTRACTION/pseuds/This_is_my_stand_KEY_ENTITY_EXTRACTION
Summary: Since I can't draw I am taking @yareyarephd from twitters Inktober Prompt list!





	Inktober Prompts 2019 BUT STORY MODE

Inktober Day 1: Promise

Fandom: Jojos Bizarre Adventure

Joseph Joestar laughed as he ate his meal. He sat in the company of his master Lisa Lisa, and Caesar his friend and confidant. "That is why you need to focus on your Hamon exercises Joseph." The black-haired woman said sternly at the young adult. Joseph leaned forward in his seat, "Well If you hadn't separated me and Caesar today maybe we would've been able to finish today's exercises. Caesar leaned back into his chair with a smile and ran his hand through his golden hair. "Well Jojo," The young Italian said with a smirk on his face, "Maybe if you were focused on getting better with Hamon then you wouldn't need me to help you." Joseph stood from his chair, "What was that now my hearing seems to have gotten bad in the past minute." Caesar rose to his feet next, "I said that you need to get better at Hamon so you wouldn't need me!" Lisa Lisa stood and sternly told the two to clean up and stop making a scene.

Later

Caesar laid in the bed next to Joseph's bed. "Hey Joseph, You up?" Caesar asked softly to the man next to him. Caesar waited for Joseph to respond. "Yeah, Is something the matter Shiza?" Caesar sat up in bed, "Joseph, What I said at dinner, I want you to get stronger but I don't want you to leave me." Joseph sat up and smiled. "Of course not, We'll get stronger together. We'll defeat the Pillarmen and then you'll meet my Granny Erina, You'd absolutely love her." Joseph said smiling a toothy grin. Caesar held his hand with his pinkie extended. "Promise?" Caesar whispered. Joseph interlocked his pinky with Caesar. "Promise."

49 years later

Joseph had to make one stop on his way to Japan to see his daughter. His car stopped at the entrance to a graveyard. Joseph walked to the center of the graveyard and kneeled down. "Well Shiza, I did get stronger, well a little bit, but I did." Joseph pulled his glove off his metallic hand. Joseph then removed his pinky and took out the diamond he kept in the finger. "See Caesar," Joseph teared up, "A promise is a promise, and I didn't break this one. Not this time." Joseph sat down on the cold ground and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS


End file.
